


She Keeps Me Warm

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Nyo Spamano Week 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nyo Spamano Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lilliana comes to Carmen's coffee shop every day. It's definitely not because she thinks the girl who owns it is beautiful.





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> "You are unexplored, unusual, and terrifyingly beautiful. And only a few will know how to love you without breaking you and making you dangerous." - Nikita Gill

Lilliana walks into the cafe she visits every day, sighing softly as she sits down and pulls out her laptop. This will be the day. This will be the day she finally gets the book finished. Lilliana starts to pull out her manuscript with red marks all over it, going for her coffee only to remember she didn’t order one yet. “God… I’m a mess.” She whispers, setting it aside and standing up, looking at the foods in the display while waiting for her turn to order. “Hmm… Cake…” 

“Hello, welcome to Carmen’s Cafe, what can I get you?” Carmen asks without looking up. When she finally does, and sees Lilliana, she chuckles. “I’ll get that started, unless of course, you finally want something different. Like anything you see in there?” She asks, writing down Lilliana’s normal order. She watches her curiously, admiring the way her hair falls and the comfortable clothes she’s wearing. Lilliana’s eyes meet Carmen’s. 

“What do you recommend? Wait no, actually, just surprise me, Car.” She smiles flirtatiously, a blush spread across her cheeks as she sits down again, waiting for her name to get called. She spends most of the day in the coffee shop, enjoying the peace and the smell of coffee. Suddenly, the chair across from her is pulled out and someone flops down into it. 

“I might have been misreading everything, but if I didn’t… then would you like to go to lunch with me? I know this great little Spanish place down the street, you can put your computer and book in my office, then we could go eat. Maybe have a few drinks?” Carmen smiles at her, leaning forward. She pushes some hair out of her own eyes and admires the pink tint of Lilliana’s cheeks. 

“Yeah… That sounds really good.” She responds, packing up her stuff and setting it in Carmen’s office before heading back out, grabbing Carmen’s hand gently. “Thank you.” She smiles happily, looking forward to having dinner with her.

**Author's Note:**

> "Sometimes, when the thought of you washes over me I don't mind that I can't swim." - Unknown
> 
> Day 3: Food (CoffeeShop Au)   
> I hope this was as cute as I thought it was! I also fixed a tagging error I had on day 1. I also skipped day 2, because I was struggling. I'll try to get that one out too, though.


End file.
